Someone Cue the Psycho Music
by DaRkReBeL777
Summary: What happens when two of the most valuable stones on Earth end up in the hands of two teenagers?Where's the only place that they can possibly be safe from those who desire it? Rated T for safety.Starring yours truly and LoNeLyGrEmLinQuEeN. Kinda ooc
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi everyone!...okay. Apparantly you're all still mad about me for canceling Robin The Babysitter. C'mon! I'm gonna cheer you up! I know you've all been reading these stories about two girls arriving at Titans Tower. This one is...well...pretty much the same as the others. But the fun part is is that you nget to learn about me and my good friend SpeedyAngel10 who are superhero freakos!

Now sit back and relax as Kynlie and I take you to a whole different kind of random! Right Kyn!

Kyn:Shut up already and say the darn review, Tabz! I can't keep these lines from the script in my head forever!

Tabz:At least say the disclaimer

Kyn:No

Tabz:(puppy-dog pouts)Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseee?

Kyn: Fine! I hate it when you do that! Tabz doesn't own the Teen Titans.There.I said it.Now it's showtime.

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Prologue

In downtown Gotham City, the Joker had just robbed a jewelry store, had stolen a light-blue diamond no bigger than a turtle's eye, and one identical to it that was light-purple. He and his goons were running back to his lair. Batman followed him, and would then perform the same routine as always: Joker would say evil plan. Batman would attack. Batman would be captured at the last second and Joker would gloat. Batman would escape and kick Joker butt. Joker would then either get away or return to jail.

When the Joker and his 'goons' returned to the lair, he placed the diamonds in the middle of a huge circle of rubies, sapphires, rubies,etc.under a giant microscope-like object. The stones began to glow as the Joker laughed menically."AHAHAHAHAHAA! Now that the cursed jewels have been re-united, nothing can stop me from controlling all of Gotham!Nothing!"

A light came from the top of the miscroscope and got brighter and brighter. But just as Batman was about to come out, the stones stopped glowing. The Joker rubbed his head in confusion, then snapped his fingers, causing one of his 'goons' to step forward. "Yes sir?" The Joker circled him, causing the 'goon' to get a nervous look on his face. "My dear boy. Would you have any idea why the stones have stopped working?"Joker asked in a fake nice voice.

"Uhh..b-because...b-because..." The Joker walked towards the circle of jewels, removed the diamonds from their places and examined them. After a few seconds of thorough examination, he threw them, landing by the feet of Batman. "Because they're FAKE!" Joker yelled, picking up the 'goon' by his collar and shaking him. He then tossed him onto the ground. "I...want...those...DIAMONDS!" Joker shouted into the night sky.

Meanwhile, the real diamonds were being shipped off to a town called Randomsburg, Louisiana(not a real town.) It was welded into a Superman-logo necklace and a Batman-logo necklace. They were packaged into a 'Friendship Necklace' package and put onto the shelves at Wal-Mart.A few hours later, the package was in the hands of a girl with dark skinned girl with brown hair streaked blonde, dark brown eyes,and in a red superman shirt with jeans.

She examined the necklaces."OOO!Pretty jewels!Hey Kyn!come see this!" A girl with black and red hair came up behind her. She appeared to be older than the girl with the necklace. she had light skin, bangs, and a lighter shade of brown in her eyes.She was in a Batman shirt with jeans."Whoa!These are cool!We godda get em!"The girl identified as Tabz paid money to the cashier, opened the box, and put on the Superman necklace.

Kynlie put on hers as the girls talked on their way out the store. Then their was a freeze-frame of the girls as the picture backed away to reveal a lining of a computer. Batman's computer."Bruce, did you find out where the diamonds are?" Said the voice of Superman from the computer next to Batman. "Yeah Clark. I found then all right."

"So what's the problem?" "They're in the possesion of two teenaged girls." The tone of Superman's voice changed. "That _is_ a problem. Where is their location?" " Randomsburg , Louisiana. Their names are Tabitha and Kynlie. I've got two addresses. We need to get them somewhere safe." "Why can't we just take the diamonds from them."

Batman began to tap rapidly on his computer. "Well for one thing no teenager _I've_ seen has ever given up jewelry." All the typing led to the appearance of an ancient drawing. "And according to the legend of theses stones, once one of the cursed stones have chosen an owner, they cannot be seperated or the owner would die shortly after so that the stones could choose new carriers."

"But how can we be sure that the stones have chosen the two girls as owners?" "If the stones didn't choose its owner it would instantly begin to burn them until it was released." "And I'm guessing they weren't burning. So what should we do? They stay with the Justice League, the Joker would think it were too obvious and attack headquarters."

"Yes. It has to be somewhere he would never suspect." An idea popped into Batman's head." Or a place he's never heard of..." "What are you talking about?"

Batman typed onto his computer to where a picture of Titans Tower showed. "I have the perfect place..."

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Tabz: Well there you go! that was just the prologue. It'll get better. No I promise the girls don't get superpowers from the diamonds. They just can't have them taken away. This episode will be anything but serious though. Prepare to laugh when chapter 1 is posted. Kynlie is pooped from how many times I made her go over her one line. (Pft!what a loser

Kyn:I heard that!

Tabz: (anime sweat drop)Well I godda go! Get ready for chapter 1! Bies!

tAbZ


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Tabz: Hola mi compardes!(cricket sounds)...oh c'mon! Hello? Spanish! Okay.This story is going by so fast because here comes chapter 1 already!

Kyn:(spins finger in clockwise motion) Hoo-rah.

Tabz: Cheer up, grumpy pants! I'm sorry for my _friend_. But you can gaurentee she's hyper in this story.

Kyn: Raises eyebrow. No I'm not. Only when I see Speedy. THe rest of the time I'm like goth.

Tabz: (Waves video tape in the air.) Not for long. Tabz edited content. Now, you're hyper! _Like me..._BUAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Kyn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Falls out chair.)

Tabz: (Looks at Kyn who is unconscious on floor. Coughs) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend **Wave Maker** for being the first loyal reviewer!(No offense to m other reviewers.she was just first) Yay! You've one a churro!...Anyway, I own neither the Teen Titans, Batman, Superman, Joker and his 'goons', or Kyn. She just sticks around cause no one else wants her.

Kyn:(Sits back up)HEYY!

Tabz: (Looks at angered Kyn. Tabz hits her with a glass figurine, knocking her out once more.)On with the show!

Kyn:(Stands up behind Tabz and attacks, leving audience to the sound of Tabz's screams nad Kyn's punches,)

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Chapter 1  


Superman had already set out to get the girls. All Batman had to do was give the Titans a F.Y.I. of the girls's arrival.(But the way they act, he would have wished it were a Warning sign.) Batman typed in the code to Robin's communicator. One ring...two ring...three ring..."This is Robin." "Robin." "_Batman?_" "Yeah. Listen, I have an assignment for you."

" I thought I made it clear a long time ago that I don't work for you anymore." " That's something we can discuss later. Right now two girl's lives are at stake and I need your help to protect them." "...When do you want me there?" "You're not going anywhere. The girls are going to stay with you in the tower until the Joker is in custody." "Joker? What did they do, exactly? Steal his make-up?"

"Not quite. I'll have Superman explain when he arrives.I'll send you a copy of their profiles." A few seconds after Batman sent the profiles, Robin replied. "No. Nu uh there is no way I'm baby-sitting two thirteen-year old comic geeks-" "That's a choice of life and death ,Robin." "...Fine.When are they arriving?" "Superman should be getting them right about now."

And he was. Kyn had come over to Tabz's house and they were playing Batman with their action figures."You cannot defeat me, Batman! for I am the all-powerful Penguin! Buahahaha!" Tabz made her Penguin action figure say. "Okay.so what's you're plan.I'm on a tight schedule." Kyn made her Batman action figure say."Uh...well...I am going to take over...that giant cat!"

Tabz made the action figure point to her cat, Artemis. "Buahahahaaaaa!" Kyn threw down her Batman action figure."UH! Tabz you're doing it again! Why can't you play right?" "Coming from the girl almost fourteen who still plays with these!" Kyn breathed."You know what? It is annoying when we get out of character!" "...not really.Just don't get Arty involved. It's not her fault her mother tortures her to use her in her little games."

"Hey!That is not nice!" before Kyn could respond,the wind started to pick up.Kyn held her hand above her face."Tabz. It's getting too windy. Mabye we should go inside!" Tabz thought for a minute, then got an idea. She grabbed Kyn's hand and pulled her inside, where they came out later with warmer clothes.Tabz put on a red cap backwards, red pullover with the Flash symbol on it, and army jeans.

Kyn with a white long sleeve under her Superman red,white, and blue shirt, jeans, and her black boots. The wind began to pick up. "Kyn, what's going on!"Kyn looked up in the air and opened her eys in shock." I think I know!" Tabz saw what she was talking about. Out of the sky came a gray jet that landed in Tabz's backyard. The wind stopped blowing and out stepped everyone's favorite hero.

"Kyn!Kyn!Kyn! It's SUPERMAN!" Tabz exclaimed, shaking Kyn continuously.Superman walked up to them. Tabz's legs began to shake.Before he could talk, Tabz cut him off. "Oh..my..GOSH!You're SUPERman! Oh my gosh! You're like the greatest hero EVER!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. He looked at her very weirdly. Kyn managed to pull her away.

"Yeah. She's a mega-fan. So how can we help you Mr..." "Just Superman. And I have very important information to share with you." Tabz and Kyn folded their arms."fire away, Man of Steel." Kyn replied. "Well basically, you're in danger." The girls gasped. "Ya lyin!" Tabz exclaimed. "WEll, not really. See those necklaces around your neck-" " I know shiny right?" Kyn said. "Um, yeah sure. Very shiny. Now to continue. They're cursed. They have an ancient power that when they're all joined together, they can perform hypnotism.

"The Joker had planned to use this power against the citizens of Gotham City and enslave them. But he had stolen the wrong ones. And when he figures out where the real stones are, he will try to take them." "That's okay! I don't want it anymore." Kyn replied, trying to remove her necklace. Superman grabbed her arm."That wouldn't be very wise seeing that you can't be seperated from them."

Kyn pulled from his grasp and rubbed her wrist. Tabz looked at him in confusion."What do you mean 'they can't be removed'?" "Once these diamonds have found their rightful owner, which may I point out is now they have chosen you, they cannot be seperated from that person or the owner will die very shortly so that the diamonds can find a new owner."

Tabz and Kyn looked at him very oddly. "...Well...any questions?" Kyn raised her hand. "Um, yes?" "Yeah, shouldn't you be a cartoon?" "Exuse me?" Superman asked in a weird way. "Really. I mean, the last time I checked, you were created like a long time ago my a Dude in his 40s that lived with his mom?"Tabz asked. "Well, that may be true, but -" "And shouldn't Joker be a cartoon? I mean he was created like Batman in-" "Will you two just listen!"

Tabz and Kyn instantly stopped talking. "Now, just to be clear, there is a portal seperating the real world from the animated world only certain people in this world know about." "Does the person who created you know the portal? Or is he de-" "Tabitha. No more questions." Tabz began to twitch very quickly. "Tabitha?Tabitha.Are you-" Kyn put a hand over his mouth.

"Hey super-genious. The reason we have nicknames is because we can't stand are real names. Especially Tabz." Superman looked back over at Tabz, who was giving him a twitching yet angered stare as if she were about to jump on him and kick his super-" Sorry. I didn't mean to case this Tabi-Tabz." She instantly stopped twitching and smiled.

"Now, with how thw necklaces got from that dimension to this(before you ask)I'm not sure.All I know is that we need to get you somewhere safe where the Joker can't basically kill-" "Like JL headquarters?"Kyn asked in excitement." "No-" "The Wayne Manor?"Tabz asked the same way."No-" "Kent farm in Smallville?" "Oh! I know!I know!How about in-" "NO!" Tabz and Kyn once again were quiet.

Superman calmed himself. "Now. The true place you are going is Titans Tow-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" both girls exclaimed in excitement at the same time.Superman cleared his ear with his finger. "I'm guessing you're both fans?" "Are you KIDDING!" Kyn asked gapingly."We practiaclly WORSHIP them!" Tabz exclaimed.

"Can we go now?"Kyn asked pleadingly. "Um, sure girls.Let's just go into the jet in an orderly manner and-" "I call shotgun!" Tabz said before her and Kyn sped off into the jet. Superman rolled his eyes and ended up in the driver's seat. Tabz was sitting next to him with her feet on the dashboard. He pushed them off. She gave him an angered look, but he soon stopped when his look became stern.

As they took off, they started to pick up speed. "Superman! Where are we going!"Kyn asked concerned."This is the portal.Hold on tight." The portal then became visible.Then pressure started to push down.The girls started to scream.."We're almost there! Just hold on!" Superman shouted over the loud sounds of atmosphere pushing onto the jet.Then, it stopped.

The girls opened their eyesat the sound of landing. What they saw amazed them. The place they had only dreamed to see this close. Superman stepped out. "Tabz.Kyn.Welcome to Titans Tower."

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

The girls were now in casts and wrapped in bandages.

Tabz: Okay, we've decided to put aside our differences.Right Kyn?

Kyn: Yeah sure okay. Anyways guys, just start looking for chapter 2.

Tabz: See ya!

tAbZ


	3. Chapter 2

Tabz: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Busy busy summer. And then school's starting soon.

Kyn: Don't even _talk_ about it! It makes me feel depressed.

Tabz: Me too. Oh by the way! Kyn's birthday wasn't too long ago. And since she hasn't been on in awhile (computer broken)I'm wishing her a happy birthday virtually. Happy birthday Kyn!

Kyn: Thanks. Now..can we start now or what?

Tabz:(eyes evilly)...I'm getting there-

Kyn: C'mon I don't have all day!

Tabz: Alright! Alright! Jeez! But real quick.Thank you all of our wonderful reviewers and we don't own the Teen Titans so lets get it started!

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

The girls stepped out of the ship to come to another shocking discover. "Holy hellhole _Batman_, Kyn! We're cartoons!" Tabz said, extending her arm in front of her face and examined it. She then poked a very montone-faced Kyn. "Unless I magically aquire agility, I'm not satisfied."She said in an emotionless voice. Tabz thought for a minute, then had an idea.

She went up to Kyn once again and, out of the blue, pushed her. Before she could hit the ground, Kyn did a backflip to avoid the fall "Hey watch where you- Great Scott I've got _fricken_ agility!" Kyn said in astonishment. Tabz did a handspring over Kyn's shoulders. "Me too!"she exclaimed. "Enough fooling around, you two." Superman said, ruining thier triumphet moment.

They stared him down in an annoyed way. "Aren't you anxious to meet the Titans?" he said in his own defense. They instantly ran towards the front door and began to bang on it continuously. Robin then opened the door and after finally realizing the door was open, the girls stopped banging him with their fists. They smiled guiltily. Robin coughed to break the silence. "So I'm guessing you're the ones we're protecting?"he asked.

They nodded their heads enthusiasticly. Superman came up to the door as well. "These are Tabitha and Kynlie, but for your own precautions, I'd approach them by their nicknames." "And they are..." Kyn pushed Superman and Tabz to the side as she extended her hand. "The names are Tabz and Kyn. The one in the hat is Tabz." Robin shook her hand.

Before Robin could say anything, Kyn began to examine his costume."Nice pants. Are they spandex, cotton, or some type of polyester?"she questioned. Robin covered the spot Kyn was looking at(**CUT!**Tabz: Which happened to be his front, you perv. Kyn:Can we please drop it?**Rolling in three...two...one...**)with his cape and looked at her in an already annoyed way.

Tabz pushed Kyn to the side. She smiled at Robin with her eyes glittering in glee. He bent one eyebrow and looked at her weird. She kept staring. After one second, Robin borke the awkwardness. "Uh...hello Tabz."Tabz squealed in glee. "Oh my God Kyn Robin said my name!" She exclaimed in her friend's face. She then returned to Robin who was looking at Superman desperatly.

Superman stopped Tabz for a second to pick up the charm on her necklace. Robin looked at the stone. "See these? No matter what, do not let them be taken away from the girls. No matter what the cost." Superman then began to walk back to the jet. "Wait! You're just gonna _leave_ them with me!" "Yuo have friends, right?" Superman called back to Robin. Then he got into the jet and left.

Robin watched as Superman fly away. He stood and watched it disappear back into the 3-d dimension. Tabz and Kyn stood in the doorway awkwardly. "So..."Kyn said breaking the silence, then Tabz coughed. Robin moved to the side. "You two follow me."Robin commanded. "Don't you mean, 'walk this way?'" Kyn said, with Tabz nodding at her side.

Robin sighed but didn't want to fight. "Okay then, 'Walk this way'." he said, leading them into the tower. He walked his usual way, his fists moving at his sides. But the thing he didn't realize is that Tabz and Kyn were walking the same way with their chins in the air, mimicking Robin. He led them into the living room, where Raven was reading a book on the couch next to Cyborg who was trying to show Starfire how to play a videogame while Beast Boy was cooking in the kitchen.

Robin cleared his throat as a signal for the team to pay him attention. They did so. "Titans. Apparantly there is something going on that Batman and Superman don't fully trust telling us about, but it leads us to looking after to theses two, Tabz and Kyn. Their necklaces are not to be parted from them is all they let me onto. So obey those orders, and I'm pretty sure our mission will be a success. Is everyone clear?"

They nodded. "Alright then. Tabz, Kyn, these are the Titans." Instantly, at the sight of Beast Boy, Tabz rushed over to his side, hearts floating out from her eye. "You're even cuter in person." she said in a dreamy voice as Beast Boy felt his ego boost."Why thank you."he said trying to sound smooth. "She's got a thing for Beast Boy." Kyn whispered to Robin who gave her a look that said, 'Ya think!'

"Okay, you two. I might as well show you both where you'll be staying."

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktkktk

Robin lead them to two empty rooms which had the basic bed with bedsheet, closet,and dressor with mirror. "Robin," Tabz started. "What? If you're about to complain about the plainess-" "I'm not, but, I'm not going to where this the whole time we're here."she said, holding out her sweater. "What are you talking about?" "Silly silly Robin, Tabz and I are girls. Girls have more needs than boys.

"For instance, we have no idea how long we're staying here. And we're not going to want to wear the same clothes to bed and during the day," "What are you hinting at?" Robin asked obnoxiously. "And you call yourself a detective."Kyn said in annoyance. "We want shopping money!"Tabz blurted out. "No." Robin simply said. "Why _not_?"both girls whined

"Because Superman told me to keep you here. He never said anything about giving you the royal treatment."Robin said with no emotion. "_You_ don't have to wear the same clothes evreyday!"Tabz protested. "I'm still not giving you two money." "Then I guess we have no choice."Kyn said. She then whispered something into Tabz's ear that made her smile evilly.

Robin was almost out of their sight when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tabz puppy-dog pouting. "Umm...uhh...the answer is still...well I guess I could...no!No! You are not going to fool me with that one!"he said turning the other way. But he bumped right into Kyn who was pouting the same way. He looked at her,then at Tabz.

He looked back and forth. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this! They're he had to be strong. He had to be a man. But they're faces were so undeniably cute. Until, "OKAY! Okay! I'll give you money to buy clothes! Just...just stop looking at me like that!" Tabz and Kyn high-fived each other. "But I'm going with you. I can't risk something happening to you." Robin said seriously.

Tabz and Kyn shrugged "Cool with us. Can we go now?" Kyn protested.

Robin had no idea what he had gotten himself into.For three hours straight, it was non-stop Robin following the girls into what seemed like every store and the girls making him carry they're pile of bags until they finally returned home. Tabz and Kyn had Robin bring their bags into their rooms. He placed Tabz's bags on the floor of her room as both girls sat on her bed.

"Okay...don't get used to this. I will _never, ever,_ take you shopping again. This should be enough clothes to last you both for a month!" Robin said pointing to the huge stack of bags Tabz had purchased. " Oh, you're just cranky because you're tights are giving you a wedgie." she said in a babying voice. Kyn snickered at the thought. Robin began to leave the room.

"Alright, it's almost 1 in the morning,"He said, turning around "So?" Kyn responded. "So, we're all waking up at 9:00 sharp. I'd get some sleep. Both girls gaped open their mouths. "But...but...but I _never_ go to bed early during the summer!" Tabz protested. But Robin had already left the room. "Kyn," Tabz whined to her friend.

"Don't fret. We he may have won the battle, but the war isn't over. He's got _no_ idea the kind of torture we can cause him..." Kyn said menicingly as she left to go to her own room. Tabz once again smiled evilly, knowing exactly what her friend was talking about.

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktkktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Meanwhile, back at Tabz's house(where it was around 8:00 p.m.), there was a knock on the door. Tabz's mom opened it,revealing the Joker and his henchman. "How can I help you gentlemen?"she said in a polite voice. Joker cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm looking for _these two_."He said, holding out a picture of both girls."I was told they were both staying in this resiance at the moment."

"Sorry to tell you that Tabby and her friend Kynlie aren't here. Kynlie's cousin dressed up like Superman and agreed to take the girls to a Comic Con." Joker turned around and growled in anger. He turned around with a smile on his face. "Well, when is she coming back?" "I'm guessing in a few days. How do you know my daughter and her friend anyway? Are you her little internet friends?"

"Uh..yes we are."Joker said proudly. Suddenly Tabz's mom pulled out a butcher knife and held it at Joker's throat."I'll get you straight right now. Lay a finger on my child and I will cut out your brain stem ,strangle you with it, and make it look like a bloody accident. Kapeesh?" she said in a scary-toned voice. HE shook his head, whimpering.

She smiled and put the knife away. "Good!"she said in her cheerful voice. "Now wait right here. ARTY!"she yelled down the hallway. The calico kitten, Arty, instantly trotted down the hallway at the sound of her name. "Arty, kiss kiss." At the sound of that, Arty soon turned from cute kitten to seven foot-tall demon cat that attacked the Joker and his henchman.

"Buh-bye now!" Tabz's mom said cheerfully, leading Arty back into the house. They all lay scratched and bruised on the front porch. "Well that's it. Bakc to square one." One henchman said. "Not quite."Joker said, looking at the tiremarks of the jet Superman had flown in. "I think we have **everything** we need."he then laughed menically, haing his henchman join him.

"SHUT UP!"one of the neighbors yelled, forcing the Joker to lead the 'goons' in a silent menical laugh into the car and speed off...

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktkktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Tabz: And everyone wonders why I'm scared of my mom.

Kyn:twitchesYeah...

Tabz:So sorry if I made some of the parts a little ooc.My bad.

Kyn:But it's a comedy and you know you were laughing. So deal with it.

Tabz:Be looking out for chapter 2!Peace!


	4. Chapter 3

Tabz: Dudes! Dudettes! Welcome back to the story!

Kyn: (snickers)

Tabz:(eyes Kyn)...what?

Kyn: Oh my God you godda stop watchin' t.v. Tabz! You sound like a freak! Ahaahahahaaa!(glances at Tabz)

Tabz: (sniffing with tears coming down her face)

Kyn: Oh, come on!...will you just...Tabz chill I...People help me out,here!

You:(saying words)

Kyn: Ya hear that? Lets just please start okay?

Tabz:(Turns her back to Kyn)

Kyn: ...We don't own the Teen Titans now roll it Glen!

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

Chapter 3

Titans tower, 8:59 a.m. Tabz was asleep in her room. She stayed up all night that night talking to Kyn in the next room. Her face was in her pillow , the sheet hanging on her feet at the end of the bed. 9:00 a.m. Silence for the moment until, "BOOP BOOP WEE-OHH BEEP WEE-OHH!" all of the alarms in the house began to all go off at once.

Tabz screamed as she fell off her bed. She sat back up, scratching her head, eyes half open. She walked into the bathroom, and came out five minutes later just as droopy, but in a superhero-related outfit. Blas long-sleeved shirt exposing the lime-green muscle undershirt with the green lantern symbol in the middle of the black shirt with jeans.(**CUT!**Tabz: Sorry guys, I hate descriptions but people insist on it. **IN 3...2...1**)

She walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting down and eating. "Morning Tabz." Kyn said, wide awake and dressed. She was in a sleeveless black shirt with the Robin logo on her upper chest, black boots, gray mini skirt, and fingerless fishnet gloves. "Wait, how come you're not tired? You were up as late as late as I was last night."Tabz asked tiredly. "Because I don't need much sleep." "Why, because you're part cat?"

Kyn began to lick her hand. "What makes you say that?" (**CUT!**Kyn:Tabz! Tabz:What? You act just like a cat! Kyn: ...That's the only time you're doing it, got that! Tabz:Okay!Okay! **IN 3...2...1**)Tabz was then wide-awake by an appealing aroma. "Ba-con."she said mesmerized at she floated towards the table and was let down in a seat net to Kyn and Starfire.

There she saw a huge stack of the greasy,crunchy delicacy."Cyborg, can I have some bacon?" Tabz asked in the same voice. Cyborg looked around and smiled. "Uh...sure. Help yourself." At that moment, when Robin was reaching for a piece, Tabz pulled the plate in front of her. Robin extended his hand over the table."Tabz you can't have the whole-"

Tabz began to snap at his hand and growl demonically. He pulled his hand back beside the table. Tabz then scarfed down every last piece, not even leaving a single crumb. she leaned back into her chair and belched. "Nice." Beast Boy said to her across the table, smiling with satisfaction, while everyone else looked at her weirdly, except for Starfire.

Starfire smiled and took Tabz from her seat, standing her up next to the table. "Curiosity consumes me, my friend! Where did you come from how did you get here do you like mustard what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?"she asked. "Lets see,Randomsburg Louisiana, Superman's jet, yes I do, black, nad any mustard lover is a friend to me!" Tabz said, sharing a hug with Starfire.

Kyn twitched at the sight."Those two are very strange." "Hey!" Robin said in Starfire's defense. Kyn stopped twitching and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrasment. "Sorry." Tabz pulled away from the hug, crossed her arms ,and stared Kyn down. Then she stood up. "I mean, not sorry!" she said with pride."Wait, what?" Robin asked in confusion.

"You see, Kyn was raised to be polite, now I'm trying to make her un-ppolite because she always apologizes like crazy."Tabz explained. "Riight. Okay team, I think we should finish up and move onto combat practice." He said. Instantly they all sat up and began to walking towards the door leading outside. "Wait, what are we supposed to do?"Kyn asked, Tabz agreeing with her.

"Whatever you want. Just don't disturb us." The girls looked at each other in excitement. "But go into my room and ill amputate your limbs with a spoon."Raven threatened. Tabz and Kyn frowned. then the rest of the Titans exited the tower. "So now what?" Tabz asked in a disappointed tone. Kyn thought for a moment. "You have your mp3 with you?" Tabz pulled it from her pocket. "Yeah why?" She then noticed what Kyn was looking at.

The stereo system. It not only connected to inside tower stereos but the outside ones, too. Loud enough to make someone deaf if all activated. "Hey Tabz, go raid the fridge. Step 1 of Annoy Mr. Uptight has begun." Kyn said evilly.

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

Meanwhile, the Titans were engaged in head-to-head combat. Beast Boy wasn't standing much of a chance against Cyborg. We was getting up from the ground, standing up slowly and weakly. "Remember Cyborg, this is just practice. Try not to hurt him too much." " Robin are you kidding? Beast Boy can take a punch. Unless, Beast Boy can't take it." Cyborg smirked.

Beast Boy stood up instantly. "Are you kidding? I can so take a punch! So bring it on!" he said, turning into a rhino. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon. "It been brought!" He yelled, unleashing his battle cry as he and Beast Boy charged at each other. Just when they were in about a foot's reach from each other, they suddenly stopped and shook in the air at the sound of blaring music.

They eventually hit the ground and stood up. This wasn't any ordinary music. It was the sound of Blink 182's 'All the Small Things'. Of course the Titans were paying attention more to the fact that extremely loud music was about to burst their eardrums. they all covered their ears with the acception of Raven covering herself with her black aura.

"What is happening!" Starfire yelled to Robin. "I have a pretty good idea." He got louder. "I'll be right back! When the music stops playing I want you all in the meeting room!"He yelled to his team as he made his way towards the house.

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

Robin finally made it inside the tower, where it was just as bad. Well mabye worse. There were empty coke cans in the hallway and ' tAbZ wAs HeRe' written in cheese wiz on the wall. The music became louder as he became closer to the living room. He took out a pair of ear plugs from his utility belt and put them in. He finally reached the living room,revealing a sight that the girls were so busted for. there were candy wrappers and opened bags of chips.

And jumping on the couch, with a pickle replacing a microphone, was Tabz,wearing one of Robin's costumes, singing along to the song. "Watching, waiting, commismerating! Say it ain't so, I willl not go! Turn the lights off, carry me home! Nana nana nana nana na na na nana nana nana nana na na na! Na-" she stopped singing when she realized the music wasn't playing anymore because Robin had pulled the plug to the stereo system connecting to the radio that connected to the mp3 player.

"Hey what...oh! Hi Robin! Wasup?" Robin examined her. "I should ask you the same thing." He said, pointing out the fact she was in his costume. "You like? I feel like a real superhero. I called myself, Robin 3." She said dramatically. He grabbed her by the collar. "Take it off, now." She pushed him away. She then held the bo staff in front of her. "Hey hands off the merchandise, bub!"

He reached for his utility belt. "Tabz don't make me- Ow!" He said, as Tabz hit him on the head with the bo staff. "Don't even think about-ow! Tabz stop-ow!" He then grabbed the bo staff(Tabz still hanging on)and held it at his chest with both hands, against Tabz throat. "Uh...Robin?" a voice from behind. It was Beast Boy's, with the other Titans next to him.

With Robin distracted, she kicked him in the shin, causing him to look down in pain, then elbowed him in chin and released herself from his grasp. He got up from his knees and rubbed his chin. He looked at her weird. she shrugged her shoulders. "What? I had coke." she said in defense. "Robin is there something you wish to tell us?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. The little psycho here grafitied our hallway with with cheese and is prancing around in my clothes calling herself Robin 2." "Robin 3." she corrected in an innocent voice. "If you're Robin 3, then who's Robin-" Beast Boy was cut off by the roar of a motorcycle, and the sight of Kyn, dressed the same as Tabz, flying in on the R-cycle.

She skid the bike on its side and stopped it right in front of Robin. "Thats me!" She said with pride. "You drove my R-cycle! Without a helmet!" Robin exclaimed, in an annoyed voice. "Chill out Green Jeans!" Kyn said in response. She then pulled out a communicator. "Robin 3. Robin 2 here over. Do you copy, Robin 3?" Tabz stood right beside her.

"Robin 3 here. What's up Robin 2?" "Well Robin 3. Do you know what'll happen if I press this button." Robin (the real one)looked over Kyn's shoulder. "What button?" But she wouldn't let him see. "Well, Robin 2, the only way to find out is to press it!" So Kyn pressed the button. For a minute, nothing happened. "Robin 3, nothing, I repeat, nothing has happened."

Then all of the sudden, Speedy appeared onto the screen of the computer. "Robin! Titans East received a distress signal! Everything okay?" he said. Tabz nudged Kyn. "yo Kyn check who it-" She was cut off by the sight of her friend's jaw on the ground and hearts for eyes growing bigger and smaller until "Oh my God it's SPEEDY!" she screamed in excitement. She was trying to run towards Speedy, but hit the screen and fell to the floor.

Speedy bent one eyebrow. "What...in God's name...was that?"he asked, the pointed to Robin. And why was it dressed like you? And what about the other chick?"

"Long story." Robin replied. "Just a false alarm Speedy." "Just had to make sure. Speedy out." he said, disappearing off of the screen. Robin and the other Titans crossed thier arms and turned to the girls.

"First off,"Robin started. "I need theses," he took the communicators from their hands."and theses."Then he ripped off their costumes, revealing their normal clothes underneath it. "Secondly, your punishment-" "Punishment? You can't punish us! You're a teenager just like us." "I'm older, I'm wiser, and I say you're being punished. Now you're going to clean not only the mess you made, but the whole tower."he said, then showing a glimpse of the entire house.

"But that'll take all day! And maybe even tomorrow!" Kyn pointed out. "Then I'd start cleaning." Robin smirked, placing a rag in Tabz's hand and a mop in Kyn's."Okay, team. Let's continue where we left off in combat practice."Robin said, leading the team out. Beast Boy left last and then caught up with Robin. "Don't you think that was a little harsh, dude?"

Robin gave him the stare. That's right. The 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-and-I'll-eat-you-if-you-mention-it' stare. Beast Boy let himself fall behind. "Kyn had an angered look on her face. "This sucks." she said montonly. Tabz began to think. "Hm..." "What are you thinking about?" Kyn cautiously asked. Tabz then smirked an evil smirk.

"Tabz why are you looking at me like that? Stop it...what are you planning?" "If it's a clean house Robin wants, then it's a clean house Robin gets." Tabz said, smiling just as evil at the camera.

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

Kyn: C'mon Tabz! You can't stay mad at me forever!

Tabz: (Blows raspberry)

Kyn:(Thinks for a minute, then gets an idea. Pulls out slim jim, and holds it out to Tabz.) Do you forgive me now?

Tabz: (Looks at slim jim and takes it.) Yes!(Hugs Kyn.)

Kyn:(Anime sweat drop)Anyway, Chapter 4. should be here soon so be looking for that. (Yells at Tabz) Stop hugging me!

Tabz:I love you too!

Kyn:(Faces camera.) Stop shooting!STOP SHOOTING!

End.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Tabz: PEOPLE!!!! I missed you all so much!!! Sorry I haven't updated in 4evr! My computer broke, school started, and I was a myspace addict. But now I'm back!

Kyn: Yeah Yeah Yeah you have your computer. Big whoop.

Tabz:(eyes angrliy.)Don't be such a meanie! And to those who are fans of SpeedyAngel10's work, her computer's still busted so she's not quite able to update yet.

Kyn:...Can we just start? I've got a life.

Tabz:(sticks tongue out)Alight alright! I don't own the Teen Titans. Because if I did Starfire and Robin would not have kissed after it rained, they would have kissed IN the rain.

Kyn:Really. Kissing in the rain is sexy.

Tabz: I thought you wanted to start??

Kyn: I do. Roll it, Glen!

Glen: My name isn't Glen! My name is Chris! Who's Glen?

Tabz/Kyn: Shut up! Your name is Glen! And you will like it! NOW ROLL IT GLEN!

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Tabz and Kyn were in the bathroom on the highest floor of the house. Kyn was scrubbing the floor with a rag. She finally finished at the shining of the now chrome-sparkling floor. She wiped sweat from her brow. "Okay, now what?" Tabz popped up from inside the toilet and walked out.

She rubbed her hands together deviously. "NOW we can begin Step 2 of Annoy Mr. Uptight."

"Alright then, what first?"

"First off, turn on every faucet in this bathroom to its highest. I, meanwhile, will continue to flush to toilet until it floods."

Kyn gave Tabz a weird look as she began to continually flush things down the toilet and flush it continuously. Tabz noticed this. "Just trust me on this." Sure enough, the toilet began to over flow with water. Tabz then had another thought, leaving the room to return with surfboards and a hosepipe.

Wehn she returned, water was beginning to cover the floors. Kyn was sitting on the counter. "Tabz, I'm going to ask this nicely. WHAT in God's name are you DOING?!" Tabz suddenly clapped her hands, changing her nad Kyn's outfits into swimsuits.

"Wha-" Kyn began. Tabz covered her mouth. "Don't talk. Just watch." Tabz pulled a rope attached to the hose pipe that lead all the way down the stairs, outside, and to the faucet, which turned all the way to high. Water began spewing into the bathroom.

By the time all of these steps are retraced to the room the girls are in, water has already been filled to almost the celiing. The girls are on top of it, sitting on surfboards.

"Catching the drift yet?"

" I am now. But I don't see the point."

"It's a fast and easy way to clean the house. Plus I'm sure Robin wouldn't approve of it much so that's twice as good!"

"Ahh i see. But it feels like something is missing..."

Tabz thought for a second, and finally the idea clicked. She pulled out her mp3 player, pulled out the headphones, put the volume all the way up,(**Cut!** tabz: Okay people, I'm doubting you can do this in real life, but just play along with it. **Rolling in 3...2...**) and turned it to a song that Tabz found suitable for the occasion.

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin_

"Tabz!" Kyn exclaimed. Tabz snickered."Sorry, necessary." (**Cut!** Tabz:Alright, in case you're wondering, when that saong came out Kyn actually liked that gay band and I never let her live it down. Kyn: I did not like them! I thought they were all hot. Tabz: Yeah uh huh sure. **Rolling in 3...2...**)Kyn took the mp3 away from Tabz. "Let's get some real music.

_With bloodshot eyes_

_I watch you sleep in._

"Kyn!" "It's a good song!" "Not when we're about to go surfing! Other than that it's all good." The girls then quarreled over the song until finally the agreed on one song. "Hypnotize!" So as the song 'Hypnotize' by System of a Down began to play, Tabz counted down the remainder of time before the door gave it. "5...4...3...2...1!"

At that moment, the door finally fell and water shot out making its way to the bottom of the tower. Tabz and Kyn stood on the boards as the water began to go down fast. "Wooohooo!!" "This is freakin aweswome!!!!"

Meanwhile, the Titans were entering the living room to take a break. "Alright," Robin started, not paying attention to what was in front of him. " You've got five minutes to eat and rest ,but then we have to get back to practice regardless to what Beast Boy mopes about this time.

Robin didn't realize until after he finished talking that he was being ignored. His teammates were staring behind him. He glanced backward to see a huge wave of water. Before any of them could react they were completely obsorbed by the wave of water to the last part of Hypnotize.

_I'm just_

_Sitting_

_In my car and_

_Waiting_

_For myYyYy_

_GiIiIiIIrl_

The water immediatly began to go down as Tabz and Kyn floated my, laughing to themselves. "Heheheheh that was aweswome." "We godda do that again." They looked to see the Titans, standing the same way they had first entered, soaking wet.

The girls got off of the boards as Robin stood there, solid as a stone. Tabz went up to him and pushes two pieces of hair out of his face, revealing a very angered teenager. Seeing this face, Tabz out the hairs back into place. " You two. In the meeting room. Now."

Not daring to agrue with him, they waited in the meeting room until all of the Titans came back into the room, changed and dry. Tabz and Kyn were once again in their regular clothes. Robin sat down on a stool next to the couch they were sitting on.

"Okay, you both know why I called this meeting. I know you're both young, and hate living by my rules, but you're just two kids. You can't just come here nad tkae over like you own the-" he stopped when he finally realized Tabz and Kyn weren't even paying attention. Instead, they were dressed just like Holmes and Watson, a mustache on Tabz's face, and Big Ben in the background.

They were sipping from tea cups. " I say, Watson. Did you hear someone speaking just now?" Kyn asked, using a British accent.

"Indeed not, my good man. But it could have possibly been the buzzing of an unwanted pest."

"Too true. That is quite the possibility. Do you require a biscuit, Old Chap."

" Indeed I would, Holmes. Would you care for another serving of tea?"

"Yes sir, indeed."

Robin, with an irritated look on his face, pulled the background upward to reveal the regular background of the basic Titans Tower. Tabz and Kyn shook back to normal. "Girl's I'm serious! Can't you two be serious enough to listen to me for one second?" The two looked at each other, then at Robin. "No." Beast Boy snickered at this, but soon stopped at the nudge of Raven.

"Well at least try and listen to this. We need to be able to compromise here. If I do something you don;t like, you seek revenge, and then I do the same thing. I think we all three need to learn to-"

_If heaven and hell decide _

_That they both are satisfied,_

Kyn answered her cell phone. "Hello?...Hi guys..." Tabz nudged her. "Who is that?" "Hold on-...it's Fran, Brian, Quinn and Minel." "We actually have serive here?" "Crystal clear." "Oh! Tell Fran to call me!" "Hey Tabz is here she said include her." a few seconds later, a police siren cell phone ring was answered by Tabz, and both girls immediatly began chattering.

they both glanced at Robin, who gave them 'the stare'. "Godda go." both girls said and hung up. Robin took their cell phones. "No phone calls until the conversation is over." both girls gasped and immediatly pinched Robin. "Ow!" Then they took back their phones. "See what I mean?! Every time." "That's because you're waaaaaay too uptight, Boy Blunder." Kyn said.

"Yeah, you call yourself a kid. Mellow out a little, will ya?" Tabz added. "Then what do you both suggest about the problem?" Both girls thought for a second, and then whispered to each other. Then they both came up with a conclusion.

tktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktk

Tabz: OoOoOo CliIiIiIify! Ha! I am now the Supreme Ruler of Cliffies! Eat your heart out (insert name of cliffie person here)

Kyn: Wait, how come you get to start off every beginning-of-the-chapter and end-of-the-chapter commentary?

Tabz: Because I write the stories.

Kyn: I could!

Tabz: then why don't you?

Kyn: (mumbles)

Tabz:What was that?

Kyn: MY COMPUTER'S NOT WORKING!

Tabz: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! SO UNTIL THAT HAPPENS NO BEGINNING FOR YOU!

Kyn: (pouts and turns back) Fine.

Tabz:(does the same)Fine.

(both girls stay like that until Tabz turns her head)

Tabz: so anyway, be on the lookout for Chapter 5! L8r!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Kyn: Hello people.

Tabz:(Moping)

Kyn: (Glances at Tabz) Okay, if you're wondering about her, I got my computer back! Yay me! And since I have my computer, I get to start off the beginning and end commentaries! And she can no longer pick on me for not having a computer.

Tabz: (blows raspberry)

Kyn: Quit you're moping.

Tabz: I'll mope if I want to mope!!!!!

Kyn: Whatever. Alright, Chapter 5 is coming atcha. Roll it Glen!

Chris:(sigh)

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

Robin walked into a very strangely quiet living room the next afternoon. Cyborg was playing video games while Starfire was cooking and Raven was reading her book. "Hey guys. Anything new?" "No not really, Cyborg said.

"It's actually been sort of quiet since you made that deal with Tabz and Kyn." Raven said looking up from her book.

"I must agree," Starfire said, " but they no longer cause 'the mischief',"

Robin's communicator began to beep. "Robin here" It was Speedy.

"Robin you've got to get me out of this now!"

"Come on Speedy! I promise it will all be worth it later!"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

Speedy closed his communicator, revealing he was in a restaurant. Across the table from him, dressed up, was none other than Kyn, who was staring at him so hard she probably wasn't even blinking.

Speedy nervously laughed as he turned back to his, (gulp), _date_. "Heh, sorry about that." he said, Kyn's expression not changing.

He began to twiddle his thumbs and look around before he finally thought of something to talk about. "So, how old are you again?"

"I want your hair," Kyn said, same nightmarish expression with an emotionless voice.

Speedy nervously laughed. "Uhm, what?"

All of the sudden she leaned over the table and started grabbing for his red locks. "Gimme the hair!" she exclaimed.

Speedy began to push her back with his foot. "No! It...is...mine!!"

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

Robin closed his communicator and looked around the room. "Where are Beast Boy and Tabz?"

"In Beast Boy's room." Cyborg said with a smirk on his face.

"Doing what?"

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

"So then I said, ' What new neighbor? I thought that was a watermelon with eyes?'" Tabz, who was sitting at a drum set, played the punch like tune. Beast Boy turned around.

"You did it! You finally played it right!"

"I know! And it only took me three hours! And of course, I would have never thought to do it before without you _brilliant _jokes,"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Where have you been all my life?"

"In another dimension, watching you on television."

"What?!"

"What?"

Robin walked into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." both Beast Boy and Tabz said at the same time.

"Well, anyway, Tabz do you know when-" "Ahem!" Tabz coughed. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

" I mean, oh Great and Mighty Overlord Tabz,

"Yeeeees?"

"Do you know when Kyn is getting back?"

"No? I mean you sent her out with Speedy. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Robin said. He walked out of the room at the sounds of Beast Boy snickering to what Tabz had just been called.

"And Robin?" Tabz added.

He came back in the room. "Yeah."

" Just remember you only have to call me this for a day," she said, smiling.

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

A few hours later, Tabz and Kyn were sitting in their rooms, bored.

"God I'm bored." Kyn complained

"Me too," Tabz added. " But you godda admit that today was pretty cool."

"Yeah. After I tried to get Roy's hair we shared a milkshake."

"Really?"

"Well, actually it was _his_ milkshake, but it was the best milkshake I ever had. What about your day?"

"Fun! Do you have any idea how awesome it is to get Robin to call you the most aswesomness name in the world?"

Kyn laughed. "Yeah..." "Yeah..."

Robin came into the room. " Hey Kyn I see your home. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Tabz replied.

"Just bored," Kyn added.

"Well get your jackets on because you're about to become un-bored." Robin said with a smile. Kyn put a hand on his head and Tabz began to take his pulse.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kyn exclaimed.

"His pulse is normal but he could be in some sort of shock Or maybe he's high."Tabz eyes him. "Robin have you been experimenting with illegal drugs?"

"What? No!" Kyn shook her head. "Denial, the first stage."

"Cut it out!" Tabz raised a finger. "And anger is the second!"

"Look do you want to sit here and be bored all night or do you want to do something fun tonight?" As if they were going to pass up something like that. They all packed into the T-car, except for Robin, of course, with his motorcycle and such.

"So, where are we going?" Kyn asked, sitting next to Tabz.

"You'll see." Cyborg assured them.

"Why can't we know now?" Tabz asked.

"You'll just see, okay?"

Everything was quiet for awhile.

"Are we there yet?" asked a curious Tabz.

"No not yet."

"...are we there now?"

"No, Tabz."

"..."

But just when you thought there was peace and quiet.

"How about no-"

"No!!!" Cyborg yelled. Kyn nudged her. "Tabz cut it out!"

"Sorry Cyborg." Tabz apologized.

"It's fine."

"...so are we there?"

"That's it!" he said as he turned to the back seat and stretched his arms out to reach Tabz. Everyone screaming. Beast Boy climbed into the front seat as a squirrel and became human in the seat. He then noticed the truck about to crash with the T-car.

"Duudes!"he yelled.

Everyone screamed as they swerved and the T-car went over the cliff. Right before the car made the dive for the water or whatever beheld past the railings, a black aura surrounded the car, causing it to float in mid-air. Everything became still.

Cyborg remained hunched over the seat trying to reach Tabz, who was holding him back with her feet, Beast Boy's hands remained on the steering wheel, and Kyn and Starfire remained in the position of holding onto each other, mouths open where screams once occured.

The car was pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone returned to their seats and put on their seatbelts as Cyborg once again took off.

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

The car stopped and Robin pulled along the side of them in a parking space. "What happened to you guys back there?" Robin asked out of curiosity. Starfire was ready to explain almost the entire situation when Cyborg covered her mouth. He eyed Tabz for a second, though.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Good then we can get going." Robin said. He was then faced with Kyn.

"Hold on! We're here and you still haven't told us where we're going yet!" he turned her around, Tabz looking over her shoulder, to face the amusement park on the pier.

"Whoa." Is all both could say. When they entered is where the fighting started.

"Let's go there first!"

"No way! You're not getting me on that thing! Oh my God let's go there!"

"Pft! That's kids stuff!"

"Girls come on do you have to fight here?" Robin suggested. But they continued. He turned to his team. "Guys back me up here!" But they had already ditched him.

"That one!" they both said at the same time, pointing to the ferris wheel. They grabbed Robin's hand and led him to the ride. After a few minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn to ride.

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

The Joker and his men were inside of Titan's Tower, going through everything for any sign of Tabz and Kyn.

"Boss, I don't see anything." One of the Joker's goons whined.

"They're probably not even here!" complained another.

The Joker examined the hallways and saw, on the wall, dark stains that revealed the words, Tabz waz here. "Oh they've been here," he said, rubbing his chin. His henchman flocked around to see it.

"But the question now is, where are they now?" All of the sudden, a wind came in and hit one of the goons in the face with a piece of paper. "What the-" he exclaimed before the Joker removed it from his face.

"An amusement park?" the Joker said with dissatisfaction. The henchman took It from him.

"Wow look at all the rides!" "Aww, there's a petting zoo!" "And a roller coaster!" "Wow if I were a teenager again..."

Those words suddenly hit the Joker like bullets on an open target. "That's it!" He took the paper from them. "They must be at the park! To the park, Henchman!!"

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

"Woohoo!" Tabz exclaimed as the ride engineer(or whatever he is) strapped them in.

"This is gonna be soooo cool!" Kyn added, as Robin just sat there.

" Hey Kyn, remember episode two in the beginning, with the fireworks?" Tabz said in a love-referring way.

"Uh huuuh... How about you, Robin? Remember, you and Starfire, on the ferris wheel, fireworks?"

"Yeah I- wait, how do _you_ know about that?"

"Television." Kyn said, but Tabz nudged her. "I mean, Starfire told me!" she let out. Robin eyed her suspiciously, but eventually just gave up on it. The ride began to move, pulling the cart backwards. Kyn and Tabz began to rant and woot as they reached the very top. Then they went down.

"Oh my God that was bogus." Kyn said.

"I know what a rip off!" Tabz said.

"Well what did you expect? Haven't you ever been on a ferris wheel before?"

"Yeah but-" Kyn stopped and stared at the people across from them. "Oh my- Tabz look!"

"Dude those two are so making out!"

"Guys!"

"Hey!" both girls said at the same time.

"Girls! Can't you find something else to do?"

Kyn then looked at a sticker on the inside of the cart: ' Do not rock or shake cart while in mot ion' She smiled evilly.

"Hey Tabz, I have something we can do." Tabz looked at her. "What's that?" Kyn leaned over Robin and whispered into Tabz's hear. Tabz slightly laughed and then pulled away.

They both grabbed each side of the cart. "What are you two-"

Kyn: You got the notion

Tabz/Kyn: Toooooo Rock the boat!

Tabz: Don't rock the boat baby!

The girls suddenly began to shake the cart. "What the- cut that out!" Robin yelled.

Tabz/Kyn: Rock the boat!

Kyn: Don't tip the boat over!

"I mean it!" Robin exclaimed.

Tabz/Kyn: Rock the boat!

Tabz: Don't rock the boat, baby!

All of the sudden, the cart came loose and fell from the ferris wheel.

Tabz/Kyn: Rock the boat-t-t-t-t!!

The girls started to scream with joy while Robin screamed with fear. The cart fell on top of another, and then fell on top of the tops of fabric-roofed booths, turning then upside down with each bounce, and bounced into the seat of a roller coaster.

When the roller coaster went to a sudden stop, it flung them to the top of a giant slide that sent them skidding as soon as it released them. They skidded until they reached the very edge of the pier. Robin breathed a sigh of releif. The girls got out.

"WOAH! That was awesome!" Tabz exclaimed.

"I know! We were all like whooosh!!! And eeuuurch!" Kyn added.

"And Robin was all, 'AH! We're gonna die someone help me!"

Both girls stopped laughing when all three of them came face-to-face with a very pissed ferris wheel engineer.

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

"Sorry we got you banned from the rides, Robin." Tabz apologized.

"Yeah me too" Kyn said. "Wait, am I sorry Tabz?" Tabz nodded. "Ok."

Robin shook his head. "Don't be. That was really fun you two really know how to have a good time, I'll give you that.

Both girls smiled. Robin smiled back and spotted the snack stand.

"How about I treat you both to cotton candy? My treat. " he said, walking off to the snack stand. "I'll be right back."

Tabz and Kyn turned to each other. "Godda admit, Robin's really mellowing out." Kyn said.

"Yeah," Tabz added. " I almost feel bad for doing all of those things to him." Kyn looked at her in surprise. "What? I said almost."

Tabz spit out her gum. "I'm going throw this away." she then walked right into someone. "Sorry I-" she immediately shut up at the sigh of who it was, and Kyn also stopped in her tracks. It was the Joker. "Hello, ladies."

ktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktktkt

Kyn: Yeah cliffhanger right. Oh and just for an insider, Tabz and I, well, mostly I, came up with that while on a ferris wheel that you had to rock that flipped and stuff at a festival. So anyway, 'til next time, keep waiting for the next chapter! Got anything to add, Tabz?

Tabz: (still moping)

Kyn: I take that as a no. Later guys!


End file.
